finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Hitchcock
William "Billy" Hitchcock was a survivor of Flight 180 in Final Destination. He is the comic relief of the film. While aboard the plane, Billy is accidentally caught between the brawl of Alex Browning and Carter Horton, resulting to his removal from the plane. Billy was the fourth survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Billy was born in New York. He is very cheerful, foolish and clumsy. This caused himself as the main target of Carter 's bullying. He usually travels through his bicycle, especially to his educational institution Mt. Abraham High. He is somehow smart, and is already enough to be sent to Paris for their school's field trip. Final Destination Billy is caught between the conflict of Alex and Carter, resulting to his removal from Flight 180, which explodes afterwards. He appeared at the memorial in a short talk with Alex, whom he ignores. He also witnesses the deat h of Terry Chaney and the explosion of Valerie Lewton's house. Billy finds Carter at the memorial, who is engraving Terry's name until Clear arrives. They begin driving in Carter's car and pick up Alex for explaining the theory on cheating death. 'Death' While driving away, Carter became suicidal and drives recklessly through the streets. Despite their attempts to stop him, Carter pulled over on a railway track as Alex, Clear and Billy manage to get out of the car. Despite Carter's attempts to save himself, Alex runs to the tracks and save him as the train slammed into the car. Billy begins insulting Carter for threatening his life. They force Billy to move away, but he continues insulting Carter. Still standing next to the train, a chain underneath it swipes up a shrapnel from Carter's car and sends it flying in Billy's direction. He turns around as the shrapnel decapitates him from the jaw up. Signs/Clues *After taking a driver's test and barely passing, the instructor says, "Young man, you're gonna die at a very thumb|300px|right|Billy's Deathyoung age." But this means he will die while driving a car. *Billy almost had his head crushed after he fell of his bicycle (due to Carter's reckless driving) and another car nearly ran him over. *When Carter is driving to "take control" the reflection of the train, Alex sees out his window has the number 747, which is the type of plane that 180 was. * During the opening credits, there is a guillotine. * While he is looking up at the plane taking off, the reflection of the plane is shown across his face. It is flying in a line right where the piece of the car decapitates him later on. * Throughout the film when he went clumsy and fell to the ground, the action is similar to one after he got decapitated. * While Billy, Carter and Clear are driving to Alex, Carter threatens to kill Billy, foreshadowing Carter's subsequent actions indirectly causing Billy's death. * While Carter is trying to "take control", Billy's hat falls off his head, mirroring the top half of Billy's head falling off the bottom half. Final Destination 2 Billy was mentioned in Final Destination 2, by Thomas Burke, an officer and a survivor of the Route 23 disaster. He was supposed to go with his partner at a robbery when suddenly his chief ordered him to clean-up the remains of Billy, avoiding himself from the shoot-out that will happen which killed his partner. Final Destination 5 Billy was also seen briefly in the events of Final Destination 5 before the Flight 180 explosion. Trivia * Billy's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination'', but the detail is slightly off. *The shrapnel that decapitates Billy is among the many objects flying towards the screen during the opening sequence of Final Destination 5. *Billy's family name is an homage to Alfred Hitchcock, the director of many classic horror-thriller films from the 1950s and 1960s. *Billy was originally the fifth survivor on Death's list, but Carter's intended death was intervened by Alex, but Death wasted no time sparing Billy and simply skipped to the next person in the path of the explosion, making Billy the fourth survivor to die rather than the fifth like we was initially intended to be. *In the original script, Billy was written to be fat, to give him more of a nerdy feel to him, but this was eventually re-written when Seann William Scott was cast in the role. *The scene where Carter elbows Billy was not in the originally script, as the scene was put into the film because Scott had a sore lip at the time of filming and the directors had to find a way to cover it up, with the ending result being Carter elbowing Billy. *Billy is similar to Erin Ulmer from Final Destination 3. Both of them got killed right after the previous survivor who was meant to die in the order was saved by the protagonist. Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy